


I Will Take Care Of You

by Groot_Is_God



Series: Nov(emeto)ber 2018 [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fever, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_Is_God/pseuds/Groot_Is_God
Summary: Peter’s skin is practically ghostly other than his cheeks which were flushed a dull red. His normally bright eyes were dull and unfocused, and his hair was a curly mess.“I don’t feel so good.” Peter mumbled, swaying slightly.“You don’t look so good either kiddo.” Tony agreed.orPeter gets sick while staying with Tony and Tony takes care of himNov(emeto)ber Day 5: Too Feverish To Think





	I Will Take Care Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I am really impressed by this one, I feel like this is one of my best fics I have written recently.

“Mr. Stark?” Tony glanced up at the sound, his eyes widening when he sees the state the kid is in.

Peter’s skin is practically ghostly other than his cheeks which were flushed a dull red. His normally bright eyes were dull and unfocused, and his hair was a curly mess.

“I don’t feel so good.” Peter mumbled, swaying slightly.

“You don’t look so good either kiddo.” Tony agreed, the project he was working on forgotten. He got up and walked to where Peter was, from the looks of it, getting dangerously close to passing out.

“Friday, can you get a temperature reading on Pete here?” Tony requested, putting the back of his hand on the kid’s forehead. He winced in sympathy as the heat met his hand.

“101.2 degrees sir.” Friday reported.

Tony nodded and looked at the disheveled teen in front of him. “How about we get you to bed?” He suggested. Peter looked at him blankly for a moment before nodding slowly. Tony gave him a little nudge and Peter turned unsteadily and took a step, his knees locking sending him tumbling towards the ground. Tony grabbed him, eyes widening in surprise.

“Ok no, bad idea.” Tony decided, pulling Peter back upright. “Here, put your arm around my- Or just fall on me, that works too.” Tony said with the verbal equivalence of a shrug as Peter slumped against him. After checking that Peter was still conscious (he couldn’t be too careful with this kid…) Tony began shuffling himself and Peter towards Peter’s room.

…

Tony helped Peter into bed, watching as the kid just lay there, eyes unseeing, too out of it to do much of anything else.

After checking to make sure he didn’t need anything else, Tony went to the kitchen where all the medicine was kept. Using Friday’s advice, he picked out the best medicine for Peter and went back up to Peter’s room.

Panic bloomed in Tony’s mind upon entering the room and not seeing Peter in the bed. The looked around frantically until he noticed a bundle of blankets on the floor next to the bed, Peter sound asleep wrapped up inside them.

Tony carefully woke Peter up enough to get him back onto the bed then went into the adjoining bathroom to get a glass of water. With the water and medicine in hand, he went back out into the bedroom and over to the bed, where Peter was not.

Tony set the glass of water and meds on the nightstand and walked around the bed to the other side. Once again, he found Peter wrapped up in his blankets on the floor eyes closed, not quite asleep but not really awake either.

He gently woke Peter up again and got him to go back onto the bed. Tony handed him the pills and glass of water, which Peter took mechanically without any hint of emotion. Tony studied him worriedly, taking the glass back when Peter was finished.

Tony took the glass back to the bathroom and left it next to the sink. As he exited the bathroom, he didn’t even bother looking for Peter on the bed, instead going directly to the side of the bed where Peter was wrapped up in his blankets.

“This is the third time I’ve had to put you back in the bed. Why the heck do you want to lie on the floor so badly?” Tony complained, sighing dramatically and moving Peter back onto the bed.

Peter didn’t fight him, but he also didn’t seem happy with the change of location either. “S’cold on da floor.” He slurred, eyes drifting shut.

Tony rolled his eyes but texted a command to Friday to lower the temperature in the room by a degree or two.

Satisfied with the fact that Peter was now in bed, medicated, and asleep Tony sat down in an armchair and closed his eyes, allowing the wispy tendrils of sleep to pull him under.

…

Tony awoke to the sound of vomiting. Wiping the sleep from his eyes he checked the time, 3:26am. Half an hour after he had fallen asleep. He walked over to the closed bathroom door and knocked.

“Hey kiddo can I come in?” Tony asked, putting his ear to the door to listen for a response. Tony heard a small whimper before more vomiting.

“I’m coming in.” Tony called, opening the door. Peter was hunched over the toilet, his skin two shades paler and his cheeks a more prominent red now. Sweat glistened on his body, his hair stuck to his forehead. Spit and bile hung in strands from his chin and mouth. He was breathing heavily, not currently vomiting but not seemingly done either.

Tony wetted a washcloth and handed it to Peter, watching as the teen slowly wiped his mouth. Peter’s back tensed up suddenly, and he gaged dropping the washcloth onto the ground as he gripped the toilet with all his strength.

Tony picked up the discarded washcloth and dropped it into the sink. He stood behind Peter, a caring presence while still giving him space. When done Peter collapsed back onto Tony’s legs and feet, looking completely drained.

Carefully maneuvering Peter so he didn’t hit his head on anything, Tony went back to the sink and wetted the washcloth again and handed it to Peter. Peter cleaned himself up and handed it back to Tony, his eyes drifting closed. Tony returned the washcloth to the sink and went over and flushed the toilet.

He nudged Peter very gently and guided him back to bed, making sure to wrap him up in blankets the way he liked it. Peter relaxed into the blankets and fell asleep.

Tony watched Peter for about 10 minutes to make sure he was really asleep and was going to stay asleep. He instructed Friday to wake him up when Peter did, and sat back down in the armchair, allowing himself to drift to sleep as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr for more craziness! - groot-is-god.tumblr.com


End file.
